


Surrender and Return Match

by Heliophile



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Humour, M/M, PWP, ultra-mild bdsm ... kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliophile/pseuds/Heliophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little duo of scenes; the title says it all, really - just a bit of fluff. With sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender and Return Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlightmead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightmead/gifts).



> Sort of two separate stories, but they're a matched pair that need to be together really. Hmm, what does that make me think of ...

**Surrender**

A fine idea for a house-warming present this had turned out to be, Bodie thought to himself as he sought in vain to find a position that would bring him some relief. He'd only meant it as a bit of fun, really – when Ray had challenged him to stake something that mattered more to him than mere funds. Ray was past master at needling Bodie to take a challenge or a bet – just about his favourite sport, it seemed like sometimes – but considering this was the kind of challenge that could only be played out together, one where, win or lose, they would both end up gloriously, heart-stoppingly victorious, he thought it just possible that Ray could be forgiven ... as long as he bloody got his finger out and – no. Bodie stifled a groan against the bedcovers, and vowed never to surrender.

Surrender? Not bloody likely. Bodie was made of sterner stuff than - 

Ray switched to running a fingertip lightly, almost imperceptibly, around and around and never quite in ... This time the groan was audible.

Bodie steeled his resolve. Years of training it had taken, and countless beds left very much the worse for wear – not to mention chairs, sofas and the occasional kitchen table. No, Bodie was determined he could take anything Ray dished out.

Ray had other ideas, of course. And he wasn't the one kneeling on the floor at the side of the bed, chest pressed to the mattress and arse in the air, clutching desperately at the two leather belts Ray had thoughtfully provided to tether his wrists comfortably to the bedstead at each corner. Bodie shifted his weight, grateful for the pillows under his knees and cursing the bolster that forced him to keep them apart. Wishing, yet again, that he could inch forward just enough to press his aching cock against the mattress if only for a moment ... wishing Ray would just bloody well get on with it, jesus, was the man made of stone? Felt like it. Ray, the bastard, was showing no signs of urgency at all. He'd deliberately taken forever to open Bodie up, smoothing fingerfuls of something exquisitely silky smooth right up inside him – not their usual brand, either ... he was very much afraid this stuff had a hint of something else to it, and whatever it was it was causing a warmth and a faint tingling that ... jesus h christ, he'd be begging in a minute. Something, anything, Ray's fingers, please, Ray's cock for fuck's sake, fuck me fuck me come _on_ ...

At last, at _last_ Ray was inching his way in with infinite patience and _still_ he wouldn't get a bloody move on. Bodie sank his teeth into the bedcovers; he hadn't said it yet and he wasn't going to ... he could hear the bedstead creaking alarmingly, but the leather belts still held. And finally Ray was all the way in, and now he was just rocking, slowly, inexorably, rubbing past Bodie's prostate on every gentle stroke – too bloody gentle, and never, not once, not once touching his prick except with the lightest, barely-there, feather-soft brush of a finger ... bastard, fucking bastard – how he could be so inhumanly, mercilessly self-controlled Bodie would never understand ... except that Ray was in control, wasn't he. That made it all effortless. Hardly moving, just shifting smoothly back and forth ... surely, surely he would break soon. Bodie no longer knew whether he was thinking about Ray or himself. And suddenly he knew he couldn't, couldn't do it any longer; he heaved against the leather with all his strength, bowing his back and thrusting back against Ray as far as he could move – precious little, hell's teeth but he was going to have to say it. No more, no more ...

“Yes! All right, you win, fuck me for god's sake fuck me Ray, come on, you win, _please_!” All control gone now. And finally, _finally_ Ray was drawing back and thrusting fully home, again and again and Bodie gave himself up on a groan and a sob, letting go of the only words he knew would get him Ray's beautiful, strong hand gripping him, working his prick right where he so desperately wanted, needed it.

“You win, you bastard, you win. I surrender”.

He'd get his own back next time, though. Next time it would be Ray's turn …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Return Match**

“Go an' have a shower.”

“What for? 'M not that high, am I?”

“You do as you're told, mate. You promised me a return match after that last time we – you know, well – well I'm having you now. My game, my rules, all right, so go on – get in the shower. And don't skimp on the soap, either – I'll be checking later.”

Doyle sniffed disdainfully and took his sweet time putting away gun oil and rags before he strolled out of the room with calculated reluctance, grinning once his back was safely turned and promptly taking himself off to the bathroom with considerable alacrity. 

Soap was employed with lavish abandon and exemplary thoroughness.

Having eventually been reduced to a whimpering, begging wreck by Doyle's merciless attentions and apparently infinite patience as he enjoyed his housewarming present a couple of months earlier, Bodie was determined to pay the stubborn – inventive – beautiful – heartless bastard back in his own coin. They'd been kept on the hop for most of the intervening weeks, only too glad to fall into bed whenever they got the chance, having sex almost perfunctorily and only because they had to touch and hold and love each other even on the edge of exhaustion. Now at last there were to be a few days respite – time to recover, to eat a proper meal or two, to have a drink at leisure instead of throwing one back with barely time to sit down before going back on duty. Now there was time to let the body relax and the brain unwind over the soothing routine of guns and gear to clean and check in minute detail ... watching Ray focus all his attention on a task was always enjoyable, and these days Bodie found that Ray's concentration on the ritual of oil and leather and cloth and steel was really quite inspiring. But Bodie rather thought he could still see tension in those shoulders, a hint of strain around the eyes and mouth ... maybe Ray needed a little help to let it all go.

Time to see if he couldn't outdo Ray's sterling performance, that time when he'd bet he could get Bodie to declare surrender – and won.

Bodie had been paying attention, these last few weeks, when their investigations had take them into some of London's more varied emporia and he had taken advantage of Ray's absence for two days and nights up in Brum to buy a couple of odds and ends. With commendable attention to detail, he had tried them out on himself while Ray was safely out of town – and it had been very, very hard to wait until they got a bit of much-needed leave without breathing a word about it. He thought Ray would like them.

Always fond of the finer things, Bodie thoroughly enjoyed indulging himself in a bit of pretentious frippery but he knew that when you came right down to it he couldn't give a toss – as long as Ray was there, basically, and they were both alive and mostly in one piece he really couldn't care less whether they were sleeping between silk sheets or on cotton from Marks & Sparks. Cadbury's was as good as posh chocs any day. But Ray, as he very well knew, was the exact opposite. Outwardly scornful of extravagance, he took the piss out of Bodie's penchant for posh frocks while quietly going for the very best he could afford – especially where it really mattered. Ray's holster was hand-stitched, he had a treasured box of professional quality Caran d'Ache stashed away in a drawer where he thought Bodie would never notice it and he owned a couple of shirts in heavy raw silk as soft as a cloud though he'd deny to his last breath that he ever bothered noticing such things.

So where Bodie hadn't known or cared what Ray used on him that last time, only dimly aware that whatever it was there was nothing that bruised or chafed, he was pretty sure that Ray – however much he complained before, during and after – would secretly get a kick out of Bodie's careful preparations.

He stuck on a tape of one of Ray's favourites and turned it down low, drew the curtains and switched off the overhead light. Took off his own shoes and socks. Made sure that everything was in place before Ray finished in the shower. 

“Right, on the bed with you – get comfortable, mate, you won't be going anywhere for a bit. In fact,” Bodie assured him as he buckled the first of four soft, wide leather cuffs that made Ray's eyes open wide, “you won't be going anywhere at all until I say so.” Ray's eyes had gone dark and he was already half-hard, Bodie noted happily. This was going to be a doddle – particularly as Ray was almost certainly not anticipating what had turned out to be his favourite bit of shopping. Not yet, though – not until Ray was a bit more ... interested in the proceedings. Start with a bit of pampering, shall we? Bodie got a great deal of pleasure out of simply touching Ray, enjoying the freedom to touch and taste and feel and love every inch of him, and the fact that Ray hardly ever stayed still for long before he was doing it all back to Bodie and more was flattering – but a bit frustrating at times. Now, with Ray spreadeagled on the bed at his mercy, Bodie was going to take his time – an inch at a time.

Right. Massage oil.

He started by massaging Ray's feet, not trying to torment at this stage but pressing hard on the soles and arches until Ray was groaning with contentment. Then he eased off gradually, running oiled fingers in between Ray's toes and noting with satisfaction that the tenor of Ray's vocal appreciation had definitely altered. A glance confirmed that Ray's interest was growing too. Time to move on up the legs ...

Inch by inch, Bodie worked on every muscle group with firm, deep strokes, working out the knots almost to the point of pain and waiting for the moment he knew would not be long coming – when Ray started to feel Bodie had spent more than enough time on his pleasure, and he wanted to start reciprocating. Tough luck mate, he thought as he finished Ray's right hand and moved on to the left, you don't get to say when time's up. And at some point you're going to realise that ...

By the time Bodie had completed his Grand Tour of Ray's body to his own satisfaction, Ray had gone from amused indulgence through vocal appreciation to suggesting, then demanding that he get the chance to reciprocate, to wheedling and insisting and finally, _finally_ to utter acceptance. Every muscle relaxed, Ray was given over into his hands now and wouldn't have moved without being asked even if Bodie had removed the cuffs. Which he had no intention of doing.

Time for the next stage ... Bodie got his latest bit of shopping out from the bag tucked casually behind his shoes under the bed. More soft leather, but instead of thick, wide cuffs this was only a tangle of supple, narrow strips. First time he'd seen this, Bodie couldn't work out for the life of him how the hell it was supposed to go on – so he'd done a little research, and (purely for Ray's benefit, of course) he'd tried it on himself the last night before Ray came back south, with ... interesting results.

At first Ray didn't realise what was going on. Floating on the long, loving massage, there was a blissful smile on his face when Bodie finally turned his attention to Ray's prick; it wasn't until the straps were firmly and snugly in place that his eyes opened and he raised his head a little off the pillow to look down his body – and saw what Bodie had done. Ray drew in a long, wavering breath, and looked at Bodie with a blend of amusement and trepidation.

“I see you've been putting your time to good use while I was up north, then. Been studying, have we?”

“Absolutely. Very educational it was too. Decided this would be a good time to give you the benefit of my research.”

Ray wriggled, testing the cuffs for the first time since he'd pulled on them experimentally at the very beginning, and let his head fall back helplessly to the pillow once more. 

“Don't seem to 'ave much say in the matter, do I?” There was absolute trust in the husky voice, but a thread of uneasiness too and definite apprehension in Ray's eyes. The only other time they'd done anything remotely like this was when Bodie had lost that bet, and even then the belts tethering his wrists had only been there to make it easier for him to stay still – had he truly wanted to, he could have slipped his wrists free. But Bodie wasn't about to tell him the cuffs were held by split links that the captive could open if they were dexterous enough, so as far as Ray knew right now he was genuinely helpless. He gave Ray his best evil grin and Ray swallowed, dry-mouthed.

“Give us a sip of water, all right? 'M a bit thirsty for some reason ...” Bodie lifted Ray's head with one hand, holding a glass of water to his lips with the other. A few drops escaped and trickled over Ray's face as his head went back again, heading for neck and ears – and Bodie gave his own impatience a little rein at last, shoving the empty glass blindly to the back of the nightstand and chasing the errant drops with lips and tongue, making Ray gasp, before taking his mouth in a long, deep kiss. Both men were breathing heavily by the time Bodie drew back. The straps fastened securely around the base of Ray's prick and running between his balls, separating them, were definitely just a little tighter now that these long, devouring kisses had made him just a little harder. Ray could not prevent his breath from leaving him on a low moan. And Bodie hadn't even started teasing his prick yet ... suddenly, Ray was not at all sure he was going to be able to hold out any better than his partner had.

“Nothing you can do about it – nothing you can say, either,” Bodie told him – unaware of quite how dark his own eyes were, and so fixed on Ray he scarcely knew how hard he was himself. Then he glanced away for a second and visibly recovered himself before looking back again with a smile, “though just so's you know, I did get a bit of practice in – on _myself_ , mate, what d'you think! If you _really_ hate it, just say so all right?”

“No point my saying no, though, is there?” Ray was almost whispering now, his eyes all pupil. “Nothing I c'n do about it ...” he echoed Bodie's words. 

“Not a thing,” Bodie solemnly agreed, before adding in Ray's ear “unless you say “Liverpool for the cup,” of course.” He pulled back with a wink. “Think it's about time I got comfortable and all.” He stood and stripped off his remaining clothes and stretched, enjoying Ray's hungry gaze and the way his tongue slipped out, nervously moistening his lips without his realising it. “Now then. Let's see ...”

Bodie made himself comfortable between Ray's wide-stretched legs and made a close inspection of the neatly trussed-up cock and balls, allowing his warm breath to elicit a shudder and something very like a quickly muffled squeak from his victim. He explored slowly with lips and tongue-tip, pressing now lightly and now hard, sucking gently on each ball in turn, pressing a knuckle firmly against the perineum and making Ray writhe, now suddenly running a broad tongue-stroke from root to tip of Ray's cock and back and under and around and _in_ , until he was moaning continuously.

Then he took Ray in as deeply as he could, wishing he could deep-throat him – knowing he couldn't – using his hands to make up the lack. Ray, keening and shuddering, his head thrown back on the pillow and gasping for air, certainly didn't seem to notice. There were words in there somewhere, Bodie realised – mostly his own name, interspersed with “pleasepleaseplease” and other less coherent exhortations. Bodie was almost at his own limit by now, but still took a moment to snatch up the same jar of lubricant Ray had used last time and put away for special occasions – the magic ingredient, Bodie had discovered later, was a vanishingly tiny amount of ginger – and push two laden fingers right up inside until he was rubbing them firmly against Ray's prostate. Ray jerked in his bonds with a howl, and Bodie knew he would have come but for the strap preventing him. God it was intoxicating – to have this power over Ray, if only for this interlude - to touch him anywhere, everywhere, on a whim ... 

Right. One more bit of shopping to go. Nothing too outrageous, if the other items in that shop had been anything to go by, but Bodie had still struggled to keep his face impassive when he'd bought this, feeling a bit like a fool and glad the lighting was probably dim enough to let the blush he couldn't control pass for a ruddy complexion. Moulded silicone, an unmistakably phallic shape ending in a broad flat disc that would prevent any possibility of accidentally losing the damn thing inside oneself (the young man in the shop had been at pains to point out the advantages of his choice, sagely warning against improvised items that might lead to the user ending up in A&E dying of terminal embarrassment). Bodie held it, glistening with lubricant, so that the tip was just teasing the entrance to Ray's body. And waited. It took a moment or two for it to percolate through to Ray's brain that he had stopped moving, and then Bodie almost came himself at Ray's reaction. Almost beyond coherence, his skin damp with sweat – the heady scent of sex and fresh perspiration filled Bodie's nostrils – Ray tried desperately to move down the bed, to impale himself on the snub-tipped, smoothly rounded shape in Bodie's hand. Bodie moved it away, kept it just barely touching Ray's anus, ran its tip around his perineum, tormenting him until he himself couldn't bear to wait any longer. Suddenly, smoothly, he pushed the device home, eliciting another ragged gasp – almost a sob – as the thickest part came to rest against Ray's prostate. The result was spectacular. Still unable to come, Ray strove in vain to move against the bed trying to drive himself over the edge, begging Bodie for release, his arse clenching convulsively, arching his back impossibly high in an attempt to push down against the mattress, straining helplessly to draw his legs together, trying and failing to find purchase with his heels. Strung out and desperate himself by now, Bodie had to fight to keep his hands off his own prick as he watched Ray struggle. It was almost too much. Almost. He drew a shuddering breath. Now, now it was time.

“My game, my rules” he breathed to himself again as he took another generous fingerful from the jar and slathered Ray's prick with it, wiping what was left on his fingers in and around the entrance to his own body before he straddled Ray's hips and sank down, blissfully taking his lover in with a moan of his own. Both hands free, Bodie pinched his own nipples – just a little harder than Ray usually did it – and groaned his satisfaction. And why should Ray be deprived? He turned his attention to Ray's chest, eliciting a high-pitched gasp and admiring what it did to Ray's musculature when he hauled on the cuffs with all his strength like that ...

It was – very inspiring, Bodie thought, to be able to look down at Ray like this, struggling vainly against the straps holding him, abandoned and helplessly writhing, his head arched back and his mouth open, beyond uttering anything more than incoherent sounds that hinted at “please” and Bodie's name, his chest heaving as he desperately sought to fill his lungs with enough air. Good, so very very good ... Bodie rocked back and forth, Ray's rigid prick filling him to perfection, telling him how good, how hard, how much he loved him ... At last, knowing he couldn't take much more and that it would not be long before he was coming, Bodie reached back and down to find the fastening that would release the straps imprisoning Ray's cock and balls. Blessing the foresight that had made him try this out on himself beforehand, he managed to get a fingertip to the edge of the right strap and pulled it free, checking only to ensure it had released completely before he finally let go and thrust down with all his weight, driving against Ray's solid body and grinding him into the mattress, stripping his own prick fast and furiously. Ray cried out, a hoarse shout uttered with the last of his voice, and convulsed, jerking and shuddering in his bonds as he came. God but he was beautiful like this. Letting Bodie do this to him. Have him so completely. Bodie drank in the sight of Ray's utter abandonment – no control, nothing held back, no reserves – feeling it feed his arousal even as his own orgasm overtook him and he jack-knifed forward over Ray's body, coming in what felt like an endless stream, giving himself up to inexorable, overwhelming pleasure as drops of his semen splashed across Ray's chest, one tiny droplet coming to rest on Ray's lips. The sight of Ray's tongue-tip emerging to catch the errant droplet wrung the very last of sensation from Bodie's body as he let his eyes fall closed.

Some considerable time later Bodie managed to raise his head off the pillow. He noticed dimly that his face had been mashed up against Ray's ear somehow and that even in a state of total collapse his body had automatically ensured that a little, at least, of his weight was taken on arms that felt about as strong as string. He thought about moving, then decided against it. Rested his forehead on the pillow again beside Ray's head for a moment ... just a moment, before struggling back up into a sitting position. Ray's eyes were still closed and his breathing was only just coming back to normal by the time Bodie finally managed to lift himself up on leaden limbs, slowly, feeling Ray slip from his body, and let himself collapse onto the bed beside him. 

“A'right? Just – just give us a sec and I'll get you undone 'n'a'minit – ”

Ray said something that might have been “uh.”

Bodie grinned. Yeah, that's shut him up. Won't last, but still ... a bubble of euphoria made him almost want to giggle. Always so self-assured, so confident of his sexual prowess, was Ray – always poised, in control, even when allowing his body to be worshipped. There was definitely something irresistible about seeing him give it up, seeing him reduced, just for a few moments, to pure inarticulate sensation – and above all knowing that he trusted Bodie enough to let him see him that way. Bodie tried perfunctorily to sit up, failed, and finally just wriggled round so that he was facing the foot of the bed and could reach to unbuckle Ray's nearest ankle. Then he had a rest for a moment before unbuckling the other, then his wrists, and pulled Ray into his arms to lie on his side facing him, rubbing the broad shoulders, massaging the abused biceps, kissing Ray's face. Ray was smiling now, his eyes still closed. 

“'kin'ell, mate, tha' was ... that was a bit ... fuck.”

“Yeah, but did you like it?”

Ray snorted. Then an odd expression crossed his face, followed by one of enlightenment, chagrin and mild discomfort. He rolled onto his back again and moved experimentally against the mattress. 

“'S very ... interesting, your little addition to our love-life. Feels a bit ... hmm.”

“Hope I haven't spoiled you for the real thing mate. Gonna throw me over for a bit of plastic, are you?”

“Nah, lots you can do for me that this can't. Like make us a cuppa. Fair wore me out, you did – need a bit of a restorative,” Ray added, as he removed the item in question and dropped it onto yesterday's underwear on the floor by the bed. “Could murder a cup of tea,” he went on, his eyes closed again, broad smile belying his prosaic tones, “but I'll 'ave a bit of a cuddle first.” 

Mission accomplished, Bodie thought with a grin. Ray was certainly relaxed enough now all right. Not an activity for everyday, perhaps, but he reckoned they could definitely get into this kind of thing once in a while ... for special occasions, like. Wonder what the bionic golly will think up next time it's his turn ... 

Bodie's eyes felt a little heavy. Just rest them for a moment. And then after all this ... Bodie couldn't help but agree that, on the whole, Ray's sense of priorities was spot on.


End file.
